


Goodbye My Lover

by DrivingMilesPerHour



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivingMilesPerHour/pseuds/DrivingMilesPerHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all lost someone we love, and so does Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Lover

I still remember the day I first laid eyes on you.  
Your cheeks were so pink, like roses that bloom in early spring.  
Eyes so green that when people think of that color they'd be imagining of your irises.  
Lips were so red, perfectly painted.  
Your hair was neatly combed, as black as the starless skies at night. 

You were standing in front of me, blocking my way up, you smiled and my heart literally stopped for a second or two, I really lost count because your presence was distracting. Your pheromonal scent filling my senses, leaving me numb and addicted. Your perfume was intoxicating, but I couldn't find the courage to stop myself from inhaling every bit of it. 

Since then, we became close. Closer than I expected.  
You always made my day, making the sun shine a little bit brighter and the night a little less colder. The day you said yes to me was also the day I finally believed that fairy tales do exist because who would've thought that a gorgeous woman such as you would fall in love for someone like me.

Today's our first anniversary, and I honestly didn't expect it to spend in a cemetery. Life's too short they say, and I'm glad that life gave me you even for just a short period of time. At least I experienced how to be loved by someone so selfless. A person so sweet and kind. I regretted the day we chose to be free and came out to your parents, I could say that we were so fool that day, we tried to be adults like we were, and we didn't see what kind of things were coming, we miscalculated, you were so confident thinking that since you're their only daughter you expected them to just accept whatever you decided. Your dad was drunk, but it was unnoticed. He grabbed his gun he's been hiding in his pocket, your mom tried to snatch it away, but instead, your dad accidentally pulled the trigger, it was pointed at me, but you blocked the fired bullet and went straight to the part you only gave to me, your heart. 

Now your dad is more furious at me than he ever was before, I don't blame him, I feel the way for him. He took you away from me, my best friend, my girlfriend, my life. I wonder what he feels right now, he also lost his daughter, he'd rather settle with this than accept us. 

Today, I give you the ring I was planning to give to you on the day I ask for your hand. I know it don't mean anything right now, but I'd still give it anyway. You're the one for me, and I know you're waiting for me somewhere to ask you personally to spend the rest of our lives together. 

For now, goodbye my lover. We are only physically apart, and I know we're spiritually connected and destined to be together.... Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> (^^)


End file.
